memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Reimagined
Star Trek: Reimagined 'is based on the science fiction entertainment franchise, "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. The franchise typically features the crew of a Starfleet starship exploring space in an idyllic progressive future. Overview (In-verse chronological order) 'ENTERPRISE (ENTR) The crew of Earth Command's NX-01 Enterprise are launched on humanity's first-ever interstellar mission of exploration beyond its local sphere of influence. The series is set in the 2150s. The series consists of four seasons and a trilogy of films focused on the Earth-Romulan War. The series is based on Star Trek: Enterprise created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. THE ORIGINAL SERIES (TOSR) The crew of the NCC-1701 USS Enterprise are launched on the iconic first ever five-year mission to explore the farthest reaches of the Alpha Quadrant. The series is set in the 2260s and continues onward until the mid-2280s. The series consists of five seasons and a quadrilogy of films which follow the Genesis Project and the Khitomer Accords. This series is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry. THE NEXT GENERATION (TNGR) The crew of the NCC-1701-D USS Enterprise are launched on another mission of exploration, this time its the uncharted fringes of the Beta Quadrant. This series is set in the mid-2360s and continues onward until the late-2370s. The series consists of seven seasons and a trilogy of films which follow the Typhon Pact and its actions against the Federation. This series is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry. DEEP SPACE NINE (DS9R) This time, a space station will serve as the backdrop for our adventures. This space station will be Deep Space Nine, a newly reacquired Cardassian asset with access to the mostly unexplored Gamma Quadrant. This series is set in 2369 and concludes in 2375. The series consists of seven seasons with no films. This series is based on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine created by Michael Piller and Rick Berman. VOYAGER (VOYR) This series will be a return to the starship format with the crew of the NCC-74656 USS Voyager catapulted from Federation space and becoming stranded in the mysterious Delta Quadrant. This series is set in the 2370s. The series consists of six seasons and no films. This series is based on Star Trek Voyager created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor. NEW WORLDS (NWR) This series is completely original to the unaltered franchise, featuring a combination of the starship/station and colony format. One-hundred and fifty years after the Battle of the Alpha Quadrant, in the year 2527, a Federation in decline launches the first intergalactic expedition to the Andromeda Galaxy vowing to return to Starfleet's original mandate, "to explore new worlds and seek out new civilizations." The colonists of Tellus Colony, the crew of the USS Endeavour and its small fleet of starships and the personnel aboard Starbase Andromeda are tasked with the duty of making a new home for themselves as they unravel the mystery behind a group of missing Iconians that fled the Milky Way two hundred centuries ago. This series consists of an unknown number of seasons and there are no plans in place for a film series. This series is original and created by Psyfyman81. Notes * There must be more attention to scientific accuracy such as the silence of space. There will be more philosophy and more drama but also some moments of comedy. Timeline *September 12, 1961: U.S. president John F. Kennedy ignites the Space Race by setting the mandate of "sending a man to the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth." *July 20, 1969: Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin become the first humans to set foot on the Moon. *July 21, 2011: The Space Shuttle Atlantis lands at Kennedy Space Center marking an end of the Space Shuttle program and the end of an era for NASA. *2016~: Present date. *2032: Ares IV arrives at Mars and disappears. *2044: Sanctuary Districts in San Francisco. *2051-2056: World War III. Colonel Phillip Green of the United States, Dr. Adrik Thorsen of the United Kingdom and Khan Noonien Singh of India use their triple entente called, "The Optimum," to promote eugenics. Thorsen was killed while Green disappeared and Khan fled into space at the end of the war. *2059: Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher becomes one of three of the first humans to reach Saturn. *September 8, 2066: Zefram Cochrane of Montana makes humanity's first warp speed trip; first contact with the Vulcans. *2096~: The Eugenics War is fought and led by Khan Noonien Singh and his seventy-two followers. They launch a DY-100-class sleeper ship named the S.S. Botany Bay into space, never to be seen again. *September 8, 2116: On the 50th anniversary of Zefram Cochrane's iconic warp flight, he along with Henry Archer establish the Warp 5 Complex in Bozeman, Montana. *2120s: The launch of the SS Conestoga in 2129, SS Valiant in 2126 and SS Charybdis in 2121. *2136: The XCV-330 Enterprise is launched from Earth, capable of Warp 2. It was a radical reinvention of warp technology based on Vulcan design principles. It was considered a technological dead-end in Earth starship design. *2140-2142: Starfleet's NX project uses three test vehicles: NX-Alpha, NX-Beta, NX-Delta. Breaking the Warp 2 barrier and by the end of the project achieving Warp 3. *April 10, 2151: The NX-01 Enterprise is launched to explore beyond human space, the starship is capable of achieving warp 5. *April 24, 2153: The Xindi Crisis begins and ends on February 14, 2154. *2156-2160: The Earth-Romulan War; the Coalition of Planets. *June 30, 2161: Federation Day, the signing of the Federation Charter and the creation of the United Federation of Planets. The USS Daedalus is launched as the first Federation starship, these were capable of Warp 6. *2245: The launch of the USS Enterprise, NCC-1701 under the command of Captain Robert April for about five years. *2250: Commander Christopher Pike is promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Enterprise. In 2254, he encounters the Talosians. In 2265, Pike relinquishes command and retires from Starfleet. The Enterprise undergoes an eighteen month refit. *2266: Captain James T. Kirk is placed in command of the USS Enterprise and carries out the first five-year uninterrupted exploration of the reaches of the Alpha Quadrant. In 2271, the Enterprise undergoes another refit process for two and a half years and is relaunched in 2273 under the command of Captain Spock. The Enterprise is destroyed in 2283. Admiral Kirk is demoted and given the Enterprise-A until it is decommissioned in 2286. *2286: The launch of the USS Enterprise-B, explores space for seventeen years and is retired in 2303. *2328: The launch of the USS Enterprise-C, explores space for twelve years until destroyed in 2340. *2364: The launch of the USS Enterprise-D, explores space for eight years until destroyed in 2371. *2367: The Battle of Wolf 359. *2369: The Federation takes control of Terok Nor and renames it Deep Space Nine. *2371: The launch of the USS Voyager, becoming subsequently lost in the Delta Quadrant. *2372: The launch of the USS Enterprise-E, used to defend the Federation against various threats. *Late 2373- November 2375: The Dominion War. *2527: The Andromeda expedition departs from Earth and arrives in the Andromeda Galaxy. Category:Star Trek: Reimagined